Dave: Trick John
by WolfkinNoms
Summary: Dave's over at John's house while his Bro has a "friend over." So he has a little ploy to trick John into being his. PepsiCola one-shot with a lemon. c:


**A/N: It's 7AM, I've been up for 27 hours. This is so last minute, so if there's any mistakes, forgive me!**

Dave stared at the TV, virtually unaffected by the scenes playing. He had his head cocked on his fist and his feet propped up on the coffee table. His face was completely blank, and the tent in his pants was nonexistent. He came over here to spend some "quality time" with his best bro. Speaking of...

Red eyes moved to look at John, just the reaction he wanted when he thought of this little play. The black haired boy had his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking his hips softly in attempt to receive some friction. A bright blush painted on his face. He could feel himself getting aroused as John released a soft moan. His lips looked so… so…

Okay. This was happening. And it was happening now.

"Egbert." His voice was almost choked up. Almost. John looked over, a fake smile on his face.

"Mhm?" John asked in reply. Dave grabbed John's chin and mashed their lips together as quickly as possible. Piano finger caressed Dave's face, unthinkingly. When his brain actually started working through the fog Dave had caused in his skull, John gasped.

"I don't- Dave… I mean- I'm…Not a homo-" He stumbled over his words, shocked and apperantly unable to finish a sentence.  
"Shut up the hell up." At that Strider brought their lips together again, hands beginning to roam.

John had never thought about kissing with a guy, let alone his best bro. Bbut right now? It didn't matter. John needed release, and the way Dave was making him feel now, he wasn't going to let the chance jus simply slip through his fingers.

Their tongues danced with each other, a forbidden tango. John had a hand around Dave's torso the other on his face. The blond had pushed the back so he was hovering over the younger, grinding his hips into John, eliciting the most savory moans from him.

Dave slipped John's shirt off, exposing his chest to the night air. Skilled lips worked down John's neck, leaving small lips and nicks along the way. He paused to give a small sucking to one of John's nipples, making the other grip the couch in pleasure.

Within no time John was completely stripped, cold air hardening his cock even more. Dave would kiss up John's thighs, give a small lick, then retreat and restart. He wanted him to anticipate every moment before he descended on his member.

John thrusted into Dave's face, "Strider, c'mon!" Didn't need to tell him twice. With a smirk, Dave kissed the tip of John's member, slowly falling down the shaft.

John watched Dave take him in his mouth, it was weird seeing it, but he wasn't complaining. Dave was sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout John's being. He could feel his lips squeeze him as he moved his head up and down, covering the entire length of his penis. He felt his tongue lick the tip, sucking the juices that gave away this guilty pleasure.

The older boy gripped onto John's ass with a firm, taking him into his throat and humming a bit. "D-Dave!" the blue eyed boy moaned. The other hand caressed his balls, squeezing and massaging the sack. John was a mess of gasps and moans, his every move intensified the experience. They both knew he was close to his climax.  
"You are _too_ good at this," John whispered. Dave smirked and pulled off, causing the other to whimper.  
"I know," he said a bit too cockily. He dived back down, bobbing as fast as he could to send John past the point of release.

John released his seed into Dave's mouth, the bot swallowing it almost dutifully. The older boy crawled up, studying every crevice oh John now. His face was flushed and his hair completely derped up, his lips were slightly parted, and his pupils devoured most of the color in his eyes. Beads of sweat clung to him, catching light and adding to his glowing effect. Dave took note of his breathing, heavy and ragged. beads of sweat clung to his nipples. His whole body seemed to be screaming for her.

John caught the blonde's lips in a long, deep kiss. He could still taste the traces of himself in his mouth. Dave pulled back and moved to work a soft spot on John's collarbone. "You're mine," he murmured against the skin, "All mine and no one else's. Okay? No one else is allowed to touch you like this."

John clutched onto Dave, moaning in response. He would have never thought about this before He thought this act was heinous before. But Dave seemed to know all of his weak spots, finding some he didn't know he had. And the plaseure? Dear God. Right now his mind was clouding up more than before. He wanted—no—needed Dave.

The Strider pulled back and admired the mark on his John's neck. Only to find hands trying to strip him. With a slight chuckle, he helped him until he too was stripped. John looked at Dave and let him fall onto the couch. John climbed on top of him, positioning the hard cock below him at his entrance.

"Desperate much?" Dave cooed in John's ear, sucking on the lobe softly.  
"Fuck you, Strider." He snapped back, shoving himself all the way down with a cry of pain.

The derp rested his head in the crook of Dave's neck for a minute, adjusting to the girth. With a sigh he started to rise, then slam back down, over and over. The sounds of moans and slapping skin filled the room. Dave's name hung on John's lips, as John's on Dave's.

They held onto one another as if they didn't they'd leave this world. Dave wouldn't doubt that assuming the addicting feeling surging through and over his figure were out of this world. They crashed against each other like waves.

It seemed not too long after they orgasmed almost simultaneously. John licked his cum from Dave's stomach off, feeling sleepier and sleepier as time ticked on. The black haired boy giggled as the other licked it off of him. Finally, they just laid back on the stained couch, John cuddling up to him.

"I love you, Egderp." He whispered a good 5 minutes after everything had died down, moving the hair from john's already sleeping eyes. Fucking adorable…

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Rose clicked the door closed, a grin playing on her black stained lips. She couldn't believe Jade was right about their friends. In any case, Jade would absolutely adore a copy of the footage. Maybe she could sell it to some major porn company and bring in some money from it. That or it will make great blackmail material later in life. In any case, she needed to get back to her shared apartment where a special someone was waiting for their own type of "physical therapy."


End file.
